LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 May 2012
11:16 Huh? 11:30 Hello. 11:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjDoYrl8bjg&feature=related Here's a gift, Mythrun... *Trollface* 11:35 GRIFER ON THE SEVER!!!!!! 11:35 Huh.... 11:41 So... 11:41 I'm running into some big problems, but I'm also developing some crazy building tricks trying to pull it off. 11:42 What are you building? 11:42 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/9/94/Color_Check.png 11:43 O_O 11:54 I'm throwing everything I have at it and the silly thing is fighting back hard. I think I'm going to scrap it, then fill in the holes. 12:00 12:22 User_blog:Cdmpants/Want_a_Render_of_your_Minifig? 12:37 mythrun i like the song on your user page 12:39 You know, I want to see a movie, where they disarm a bomb so it stopped beeping, but they accidentally only disabled the beeping, so the bomb goes off anyways. 12:40 I swear, LU ending darkened my personality by a factor of two. 12:41 Or maybe I've always been like this... 12:44 you have :P 08:27 Hi Mythrun, hi CoolCash 08:37 And you're both silent 08:37 but I'm bored :( 08:37 lol 10:51 Sorry. I was asleep 10:51 :P 10:51 No one? 10:51 LUWikiBOt? 10:51 Here, boy 10:51 Come. 10:51 Sit. 10:52 Come hear. 10:52 Please!!!!! 10:52 PLEASE!!!! :P 10:52 Oh well, bye. 12:10 No body here? 12:13 hi there all 12:14 hi. 12:14 How are you? 12:14 good, you 12:14 good thanks! 12:14 Brb. 12:15 kk 12:18 Hi Lost 12:18 Hi. 12:26 Time for work, Bye! 12:27 He works! 12:27 :P 12:27 I work too. lol 12:33 hi 12:33 Hi. 12:49 Bye Pan 01:16 Hey BCG 01:16 Hi Gogy 01:16 *Goggy 01:16 Ugh 01:16 Still? 01:16 :P 01:16 Yup :P 01:16 Lolz 01:17 So 01:17 Sorry 01:17 I have been pretty busy lately 01:17 Whats been happening in you know where? 01:17 Well 01:17 IDK 01:17 Huh? 01:17 I wasn't on at all yesterday 01:17 Oh 01:17 Wow 01:17 Ok 01:17 Well... 01:18 What progress has been made? 01:18 I can't tell :P 01:18 JK 01:18 Why not? 01:18 Im in it dude! 01:18 I know XD 01:18 You can tell me! 01:18 What I meant was 01:18 Since I wasn't here 01:18 I cannot know 01:18 :P 01:18 Ooh! 01:18 I see 01:18 So... 01:18 Okay :P 01:18 What is the plot that we have decided on? 01:19 I haven't heard any news on that either :S 01:19 Is it decied yet? 01:19 Oh 01:19 Wow 01:19 Have you looked at the website recently? 01:19 Ok 01:19 Guess I haven't missed much then 01:19 No not today 01:19 Last I saw it had a creepy logo 01:20 Yep :P 01:20 I changed that 01:20 It's still creepy 01:20 So you did not get that movie file converted? 01:20 but not as much so :P 01:20 I didn't ;( 01:20 I mean I did 01:20 :( 01:20 But it didnt' work 01:20 Oh 01:20 :( 01:20 Hey 01:21 I'll have to try .ogg 01:21 Do you have that? 01:21 :P 01:21 I made a version of the logo 01:21 Ogg? 01:21 Oh, thank goodness :P 01:21 It's a file type 01:21 I have a program that can run ogg. if thats what you mean 01:21 Is that sarcasm? 01:21 Nope 01:21 Really? 01:21 I need something that can convert to .ogg 01:22 You want to see my logo? 01:22 Hmm 01:22 Yes! 01:22 Thats odd 01:22 People usually do not like my pics 01:22 well we're sorely in need of a new logo :P 01:22 I feel like Plankton...when somebody actually wants to eat his chum 01:22 :P 01:22 Its what I have wanted 01:22 But I...just never expected it 01:22 :P 01:22 Haha 01:23 Well...its actually yours 01:23 :P 01:23 Just recolored 01:23 Okay 01:23 Its in the faction colors 01:23 VL A P and S 01:23 But I also have an idea for a real logo 01:24 That is completly different 01:24 I might put it in logo ideas when its done 01:24 Good 01:24 Want to see your recolored one? 01:24 Yip 01:25 Its pretty...loud 01:25 It looks like candy 01:25 You might not like it 01:25 :] 01:25 :P 01:25 We'll see 01:25 I don't wanna hear how bad it is 01:25 I wanna hear how good it is. 01:25 Ok ok 01:25 Its should be there now 01:26 Yup 01:26 YUMMY It tastes like CHICKEN :P 01:26 O_o 01:26 Is that good? 01:26 D: 01:26 -_- 01:26 Too bright. :P 01:27 Ok 01:27 It IS appealing 01:27 Ben would HATE it though :P 01:27 Apalling or appealing? 01:27 He likes dull colors for some reason 01:27 Appealing :P 01:27 :D 01:27 Yeah he does 01:27 I personally do like bright colors 01:27 To be honest I would prefer we not have something that he likes 01:28 Even if its not mine 01:28 Just keep Ben away from it :P 01:28 :P 01:28 Yeah me too 01:28 I wear bright stuff 01:28 We could try to explain to him his lack of color design... :P 01:28 Hmm 01:28 Idk 01:28 Maybe 01:29 I made another one that is just blue and green 01:29 I dont like it 01:29 But he might 01:29 Hmm 01:29 I'll show you anyway 01:29 Okay :) 01:29 We need all ideas too 01:29 :P 01:29 I think its hideous 01:29 What do you mean? 01:30 Well 01:30 You mean "more" ideas? 01:30 I don't know if we want to make it seem like it's all in space... D: 01:30 Ah ok 01:30 Goggles I mean we need all ideas since we're still brainstorming 01:30 I just thought it would go with the "dimensions" idea 01:30 But then.. 01:30 Ohhh 01:30 I see 01:30 Are we even going with that story? 01:30 IDK 01:30 :O 01:30 :/ 01:31 I hope not 01:31 I don't like it :P 01:31 Really? 01:31 Whos story do you like? 01:31 I think we need to combine all the different stories 01:31 Ok 01:31 Did you see mine? 01:31 Decide what we like about certain ones 01:31 I sound like a noob 01:31 >.< 01:31 incorporate it into others 01:31 I'll look 01:31 I might have read it 01:31 "ooh u mus see me storie itz soooo full awezum" 01:31 >,< 01:32 Ah yes, I remember reading this one 01:32 Hmm 01:32 I see 01:32 And you dont like? 01:32 I love it! 01:32 :O 01:32 But I think it needs more backgroudn 01:32 *hi-5's 01:32 *Background 01:32 Background? 01:32 *low-fives* :P 01:32 Yes 01:32 You know 01:32 Hmm 01:32 A little more meat to the story 01:33 So to speak :P 01:33 Like what? 01:33 *grabs a pen* 01:33 More introduction.... 01:33 *listens* 01:33 Mhmm? 01:33 Something that associates us with the characters 01:33 Ahh 01:33 Something we can relate to 01:33 Yes 01:33 Hmm 01:34 We could take my story and rewrite it into a new one if you want? 01:34 Just you and me 01:34 We seem pretty like minded 01:35 Yup :P 01:35 Ok cool! 01:35 I'm a little busy right now though 01:35 ... 01:35 Yes 01:35 And I need sleep 01:35 :P 01:35 And I'm not great at writing :P 01:35 Sleep? Sheesh I just got out of bed an hour and a half ago :P 01:35 I think youd be better than some others I could think of 01:35 You seem even handed 01:35 I have written 2 books... :P 01:35 Not like "oooh it must have this because this is awesome!" 01:36 :P 01:36 O: 01:36 Proffesionally? 01:36 Nah 01:36 Cool! 01:36 One about a fish named jeremy 01:36 And another about a living 100 dollar bill 01:36 I have always wanted to write a book 01:36 Named Bill of course :P 01:36 But I dont have the patience 01:36 :P 01:36 Mmhmm 01:36 Hey 01:36 I wrote the Bill story, starting at 5 01:36 Look at my old logo pic 01:36 I finally finished at 10 :P 01:37 It changed style and stuff :P 01:37 Ookay 01:37 It looks like Buzz Lightyear pooped in the sky 01:37 Wow! 01:37 5?? 01:37 Skillz dewd! 01:37 Am I alowed to say that here? 01:37 Pooped? 01:37 Mythrun? 01:39 Hello? 01:39 BCG? 01:39 Yo 01:39 Yoyoyo 01:39 Ugh 01:39 I have One Republic going around in my head 01:40 And I yell "get up get up get out of my head' 01:40 But its just makes it worse 01:40 :P 01:40 :P 01:40 Good song :P 01:40 Yes 01:40 Um look at the websit 01:40 Very 01:40 Ok 01:40 On the "Sign up" page 01:40 Tell me how you like your logo there 01:41 AWWW 01:41 8D 01:41 YEAAAH 01:41 Its! 01:41 EPIC! 01:41 Btw that "8D" was a face 01:41 :P 01:41 I know :P 01:41 Good 01:41 :P 01:41 01:42 You like that? :P 01:42 Thanks for putting my pic up lolz 01:42 Yes! 01:42 Yup 01:42 I might like kit 01:42 *it 01:42 I like it 01:42 I'm not sure yet :P 01:42 Ok 01:42 Imagine it with 3d letters 01:42 Not 2d 01:42 And more detail too 01:42 Do you like the basic color scheme? 01:43 I gotta head off 01:43 Seeya later eh british? 01:43 I could easily make them 3D 01:43 You could too 01:43 I know 01:43 in 3DS Max 01:43 Thats the point 01:43 Cya later, bri'ish :P 01:43 Imagine they were 3d 01:44 Would you like them it 3d in those colors? 01:44 I'd have to see it. :P 01:44 :O 01:44 Ok 01:44 A new project for you perhaps? 01:44 Perhaps 01:44 When I find the time :P 01:44 Haha 01:44 I don't remember what font I used... D: 01:44 Or maybe you were suggesting I do it? 01:45 It woulud certainly be done quicker if you did it 01:45 *would 01:45 Hmm 01:45 I would do it by hand 01:45 What color background? 01:45 Actually 01:45 I dont think I will 01:45 Because we have not decied on it yet 01:46 I think I will work on something completely different 01:46 :P 01:46 Okay 01:46 So that we have more choice 01:46 Hmm 01:46 How do you think the website is coming? 01:46 Very well! 01:46 It looks good 01:46 I like it 01:46 :D 01:47 Good 01:47 Machine doesn't :P 01:47 He thinks it looks n00bish 01:47 And I think little kids will prefer a colorful logo 01:47 But IDK, i've never made a website in HTML5, and certainly not this in depth 01:47 But then Ben is a little kid isn't he? 01:47 I've only done one page stuff in XHTML :P 01:47 Ben is 14 I believe :P 01:47 Umm 01:48 10 I think 01:48 13 or 14, I know for sure. 01:48 I think 01:48 He told me 10 01:48 I'm 100% positive. I think. :P 01:48 Personally 01:48 No 01:48 He said he started programming when he was 10 01:48 Before he joined project build 01:48 He told me 01:48 And I think he said not to tell anyone 01:48 O_o 01:49 Anyway I dont know why Machine is disliking your website 01:49 He is supposed to be the website guy :P 01:49 He should be doing it/helping you 01:49 gtg 01:49 Bye 01:50 Seeya later eh? 01:57 Apparently he doesn't know HTML5 very well 01:57 :P 01:57 I think he expects too much from me and Ben... 01:57 We're not exactly what you call professional website designer 01:57 s 01:57 :P 10:18 Still glitched? 10:18 YAY! 10:18 I am in! 10:18 hey Rio 10:18 *phew* 10:18 No. 10:18 Huh? 10:18 test 10:19 Wow. I got in and this is the most interesting chat I've ever seen! 10:19 -.- 10:20 What if the Wiki bot had the Vector Glitch? :P 10:20 that would be halarious 10:20 hehe 10:20 Prof: User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/HELP!#comm-53211 10:20 Go here 10:21 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/HELP!#comm-53211 10:21 Go here, Brick 10:21 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/HELP!#comm-53211 10:21 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/HELP!#comm-53211 10:21 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/HELP!#comm-53211 10:21 Just making sure you can see it 10:21 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/HELP!#comm-53211 10:21 BA-DA-BOOM! 10:22 Rio got kicked by Mythrun O_O 10:22 (slowly reaches for popcorn) 10:23 Actually your missing the movie. 10:23 *you're 10:23 Hi? 10:23 hi 10:23 Yes! 10:23 It works. 10:23 No? 10:23 gtg' 10:23 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/HELP!#comm-53211 10:24 Ping! 10:24 Pong 10:24 PANG! 10:24 PUNG! 10:25 back 10:25 :) 10:25 what i miss? 10:26 Rio got kicked by Mythrun. that's it 10:26 WOW 10:26 That's what I thought 10:26 Pang! 10:26 him of all people 10:26 Stop saying that name! 10:26 just WOW 10:26 You said it first! 10:27 I know, and I am learning things! 10:27 Don't say Mythrun! 10:27 and don't say HELP! 10:27 MYTHRUN! 10:27 for what reasons? 10:27 HELP! 10:27 Stop. 10:27 I'm lost here 10:28 So lost is me? can I be PANG!? 10:28 I knew you wanted my beard for your own! 10:30 O_o o_o o_O 10:30 o_O O_O O_o 10:30 Hi there Mythrun! :) 10:30 looks like you two know eachother. lol 10:31 Member since... since over a year before Mythrun?! 10:31 yeah :D 10:31 Hi there Ajraddatz. Pleased to meet you! 10:31 WHO ARE YOU, AND DO YOU BUILD?! 10:32 likewise 10:32 Ajr joined Wikia a few months before me. 10:32 I used to build with teh LEGOs, but I'm a bit past that now. 10:32 :O 10:32 aww, go back to building :P 10:32 it's more fun 10:32 too busy 10:32 D: 10:32 :( 10:34 I hate grifers 10:34 :( 10:34 I have to clean all of this up :( 10:34 :( 10:35 Hi Jamie 10:39 Hi jam 10:39 i got grifed :( 10:44 Salutations everyone! 10:44 hi there 10:44 Hiya 10:45 Does anyone know how to make a template? 10:47 sorry my computer shut down 10:48 so, does anyone know how to make a template? 10:51 not a clue, sorry 10:52 okay then, GTG 10:52 Bye! 10:59 Hi TV 11:00 Greetings. 11:01 I DO! I DO! 11:01 Drat, he left 11:04 You do? 11:05 Hello. 11:05 Yep 11:05 Mythrun, I have a question. 11:05 Greetings 11:05 Greetings, my good man. 11:05 Why is the chat no longer opening into a new window? 11:05 'Lo guys. 11:06 But... it is... ? 11:06 You on Chrome? 11:06 Safari. 11:06 Ah. 11:06 Like a boss! 11:06 Well, it is not for anyone who uses Chrome. 11:07 You know, perhaps we should start using the message wall. 11:07 What do you mean? 11:08 There is a different version of the talk page. 11:08 Ah. 11:08 ? 11:08 I can show you. 11:08 One second. 11:09 Here is an example: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Semanticdrifter 11:09 No. 11:09 Ok. 11:09 That's fine. 11:10 Why not, though? 11:10 'Lo. 11:10 Is Mythrun the resurrected Calvin Coolidge or something? 11:10 Mythrun why did you ban me from Nexus Craft a while back... :P 11:10 Nexus Craft? 11:10 Minecraft server. 11:10 IP? 11:10 11:11 Tv, don't hate on Mythrun. 11:11 Its Whitelisted. :P 11:11 I didn't. 11:11 You didn't 11:11 I'm not hating him. 11:11 Ok. 11:11 Then it must of been Fusion 11:11 He just has very, very curt answers. 11:11 I for one, like Mythrun, if nobody else does. 11:11 Sorry to accuse you then Mytrhun 11:11 *Mythrun :P 11:12 Keo I do too, but Mythrun, how come you never talk on the wiki, even when you are watching? I just wondered is all, if you don't want to say it's fine :) 11:12 :P 11:12 I just like that he is in chat at all. It shows he cares. 11:13 true I suppose 11:13 Sorry Mythrun. 11:13 Server's down... sigh... 11:14 Anyone play on 7op 11:14 7op's Server? 11:14 I've tried it. 11:14 It's nice. 11:14 Don't have MC. 11:14 Oh dear. 11:14 I wish I did, just so I could play with all my friends again. 11:14 That would be nice. 11:14 Yeah i am a Admin on 7op's Server 11:14 Oh dear. 11:14 Minecraft is awesome :D 11:14 11:15 Heya 11:15 It's quite fun. 11:15 Yola. 11:15 I have played it. 11:15 Yes it is. 11:15 Casey? 11:15 I knew you! 11:15 I built some cool things, at least. 11:15 Oh yeah! Hey dude! 11:15 Whats up? 11:15 Wasup :P 11:15 Nothing you? 11:15 Not Much 11:16 Wow it's been a while :) 11:16 Same :P 11:16 Yeo 11:16 Ello' everybody 11:16 HEY 11:16 Hey Casey :D 11:16 Hey Brianna 11:16 Hey Lost 11:16 Hey 11:16 'Lo, Lego. 11:16 :P 11:16 Oh dang, Lost is away 11:16 I was gonna get on his server 11:16 You know, I didn't know you were who you were in Lu until recently. :P 11:16 Well, that was a circuitous way of saying it. 11:16 Hey people who just arrived in the last 2 mins :P 11:16 Who knew me on LU? :P 11:16 11:16 How did you know... :P 11:16 Casey,we did tons of Frakjaw battles together. 11:17 Casey, who were you? 11:17 Idk :P 11:17 11:17 I was Casey113 :P 11:17 :p 11:17 On our quest for DX :D 11:17 Oh. :P 11:17 I was Tiger. 11:17 YEAH 11:17 :) 11:17 Anybody ever meet me? 11:17 Yes 11:17 I think I did Keo. 11:17 I remember you 11:17 I saw you all the time :P 11:17 Huh. 11:17 I also remember you ssrock 11:18 SSROCK101 Didn't you Have the Imaginite pack? :P 11:18 THERE'S A ROCKET RACER MINIFIG, ROCK?!? O_o 11:18 Yea! 11:18 *Dies* :P 11:18 :P 11:18 Brianna, I found an epic video with you in today :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56NjmiMZdSg 11:18 Yes there is Legoman. I have him. 11:18 :P 11:18 I made it myself. 11:18 I ran over my LEGO Racers disc... :P 11:18 :P 11:18 Cracked right in two :P 11:18 Ah gtg 11:18 I tried putting it in... that's why my computer had to be upgraded :P 11:19 I wonder if anyone has any screenshots of me, even if it was accidental. 11:19 Aw man Cya! 11:19 Bye 11:19 Cya. 11:19 Cya 11:19 I haven't come across any so far Keo 11:19 Nice seeing you! 11:19 I'm sure someone does 11:19 I keep looking 11:19 Yep :D 11:19 Bye! 11:19 I have one video of me, that is it. 11:19 And one shot, 11:19 Legoman PM 11:19 Anyone have and Pictures of me :P 11:19 I miss Tiger. 11:19 Me 11:19 :P 2012 05 14